


Mistletoe Matchmaker

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Because We Need It After TROS, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Come For The Christmas Fluff Stay For Darkpilot and Rebelcaptain, Darkpilot First Kiss, Darkpilot fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Jyn Erso Ships It, Lando Calrissian Ships It, Light Angst, M/M, Married Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Matchmaker Jyn Erso, Minor Armitage Hux/Phasma, Minor Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Minor Lando Calrissian/Zorii Bliss, Minor Rose Tico/Jannah, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: It’s pretty much Jyn’s fault.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Allbingo, Ginger_Puff’s Library Of Awesome Darkpilot Modern AUs





	Mistletoe Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free Space — Mistletoe Kiss 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Because I’m really getting tired of the overdramatic canonverse. Also, holy shit, I need to write more Rebelcaptain, as they’ve grown on me. I don’t ship them to OTP levels, but they are sweet, and Jyn needs more love in fandom.

“I’m going to kill someone. Whoever put up this damn mistletoe.”  
  
Ben sighed even as he looked around the room, where everyone else was thankfully minding their own business. Zorii, Poe’s friend, was off flirting with Lando, which Ben didn’t want to think too hard about. (As much as he had affection for Uncle Lando, he certainly didn’t want to think about his uncle and _sexual attraction._ Unfortunately, considering Uncle Lando decided to try and make thinly veiled allusions to Ben liking Poe, apparently that idea was lodged in Ben’s brain more than he’d like to admit) Finn and Rey were arguing about the merits of the last _Space Battles_ movie (albeit dancing around some things to avoid spoilers), Jannah and Rose were obviously flirting...and Hux and Phasma were doing their usual business in terms of glaring at people and judging them. Ben supposed that everyone was busy. Thank God. It made the situation marginally less embarrassing.   
  
Poe, meanwhile, laughed — though it was gentle enough that Ben didn’t feel like he was being mocked. He doubted Poe was often capable of being cruel. “It’s not that bad. I mean, it’s just mistletoe. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”  
  
“Well, yes, but...” Ben paused. Truthfully, he didn’t just see Poe as a friend. Poe was a good friend, of course, had been since he and Ben were kids. But the truth was, Ben was starting to notice Poe in ways that weren’t just friendly. He noticed things like the crinkles around Poe’s eyes when he laughed or smiled, like even his eyes were smiling. Poe’s easy kindness to others. His eyes, which Ben swore he could all but drown in. To name a few.   
  
Poe furrowed his brow.   
  
“I — I like you.” Ben stammered.   
  
“I hope so. I mean, we’re friends.”  
  
“No, not just as a best friend. I like you, I _like_ you, I absolutely love you, Poe, so being stuck under the mistletoe with you is just...it’s a little weird.”  
  
Poe smiled. “It’s not. Ben...I like you too. I have for a long time.”  
  
Ben couldn’t help but relax. The sheer feeling of relief that washed over him like a tidal wave...it was something that he didn’t expect to feel, but here he was. “Well, good. So...should we...”  
  
“Whatever you want,” Poe said. “Merry Christmas, Ben.”  
  
Leaning in was a bit difficult, admittedly. Navigating noses — if only Ben didn’t have such a large nose. And somehow, Poe had chosen him. Him, of all people...and Poe had chosen him — and all, but when their lips met, it was more than worth it. It wasn’t a full-fledged passionate kiss, just a slower one, but Ben found that that worked as well. When they broke away, Poe was grinning, and somehow, Ben thought, it made him even more beautiful.   
  
Ben said, “You know...you could spend Christmas with me and my family. And we could go further. You could go to dinner with me sometime...”  
  
Poe beamed. “No complaints from me.” He sighed. “We should get back to the others. Though Jyn’s going to be insufferable, I know it.”  
  
***  
  
“I knew it!” Jyn said the moment that Ben and Poe made it back. “Putting up the mistletoe was the best idea I had.”  
  
“You _knew_ that would happen?” Ben said.   
  
Jyn nodded. “Figured I’d include it. It’s tradition, apparently. Though I didn’t think you’d get your act together. And...well, don’t turn the party into a bloodbath, Ben.”  
  
Silence. And then Ben said, “Aunt Jyn, I was being dramatic.”  
  
“At least you admit it,” Jyn said wryly.   
  
Her husband, Cassian, sighed. “How did we ever get roped into this?”  
  
“Well, being friends with Ben’s mother helps...” Jyn said wryly.   
  
Ben laughed. “Well, thank you, Aunt. I was trying to find a way to ask Poe out, and...”  
  
"No problem. Thought it would go smoother than how Cassian and I met.” Jyn smiled as she spoke. “Though he is a wonderful man. I hope Poe is just as wonderful for you.” Jyn turned to Poe. “You, take care of my nephew. If you break his heart — ”  
  
“I won’t,” Poe said, and Ben could tell that Poe meant everything he said.   
  
***  
  
Even as Poe and Ben entered the crowd to dance to “Chiron Beta Prime” by Jonathan Coulton (it was Chirrut’s fault, Jyn thought. He never had much of a tolerance for the “overdone” Christmas songs), Jyn sighed. “About time that they confessed. I swear, Ben’s wonderful, but he’s also a mess.”  
  
Cassian shrugged. “What did you expect? Drama follows his family on a regular basis.”  
  
Jyn laughed. “No arguments there.” She sighed. “Merry Christmas, Cass. Wanna go dance?”  
  
Cassian nodded. “Always.”


End file.
